Hideyoshi-chan
by SecretGoku
Summary: Yoshii a un léger rhume, Hideyoshi viens lui apporter ses devoirs, que va t'il se passer, un lemon yaoi que j'avais écris y a 3 ans viens lire si tu veux rigoler un bon coup 8D


Yoshii était chez lui, couché dans son lit, il était malade, la journée était passée lentement, il eut beau tenter de s'occuper, sans tous ses jeux la journée était passée extrêmement lentement, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il tourna la tête machinalement vers son horloge, il vit qu'il était 16h30, ça devait être une de ses amies qui lui apporte ses devoirs, il sortit de son lit et alla ouvrir, c'était Hideyoshi dans son uniforme de fille, malgré tout ce temps où Hideyoshi affirmait être un garçon Yoshi s'amusait à lui dire le contraire, mais quand il était que tous les deux; il s'amusait à le titiller, il pouvait le dire il était bi, il aimait son petit Hideyoshi comme il aimait Minami ou Mizuki.

" Yoshii-kun je t'ai apporté tes devoirs"

"merci Hideyoshi-Chan" il était d'humeur fanfaronnant, il n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur compagnie à l'heure actuelle

"Rentre je t'en prie, je vais te servir à boire"

Hideyoshi rentra, Yoshi lui décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, il voulait faire d'Hideyoshi siens, le garder rien que pour lui

"J'espère que tu n'as rien de grave Yoshi-kun"

"Non, non, je dois avoir un petit rhume rien de bien grave demain je serais de retour"

Il fit s'asseoir Hideyoshi, apporta à boire et renversa exprès les deux verres sur Hideyoshi, (Cliché je sais mais bon mon histoire huhu)

"Désolé Hideyoshi-Chan, je ne voulais pas je vais essuyer"

il se releva alla chercher une serviette, et commença à essuyer Hideyoshi, évidemment il s'attarda sur la région qu'il y avait entre les deux jambes d'Hideyoshi, qui lui rougissait et lâcha un petit gémissement

"C'est bon, tu peux stopper Yoshi-kun"

"Je voudrais bien, mais ta bite n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je m'arrête"

Hideyoshi avait une érection plus que présente, Yoshi continua à le masser, sans que Hideyoshi comprît Yoshi l'allongea et commença à le déshabiller, Hideyoshi ne comprenant rien se laissa faire, la seule chose dans sa tête qui était présente était le plaisir qu'il avait

"Ton corps est parfait Hideyoshi-Chan, je pourrais le dévorer tout cru, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire maintenant"

"Yoshi-kun, arrête, si tu le fais je promets de ne rien dire"

"Jamais, tu es à moi Hideyoshi-Chan, jamais de la vie je te laisserai, que tu sois homme ou femme; tu seras à moi et au diable Mizuki ou Minami"

"Yoshii-kun" les yeux d'Hideyoshi était brillant de désir Yoshi rapprocha sa tête et l'embrassa, un baiser passionné, les mains d'Hideyoshi commencèrent à arracher les vêtements, quand leur tête se sépara, Yoshi prit l'initiative, et renversa la situation, il se retrouvait sur Yoshi et commença à embrasser ses tétons, et commença une lente descente, utilisant juste ses mains pour maintenir les mains de Yoshi, une fois arriver au caleçon, il utilisa ses dents pour abaisser le caleçon, devant lui se dressa fièrement la virilité de Yoshi, du haut de ses 17 ans il avait une superbe bite;plutôt épaisse, et assez grande, dans les 22 cm de hauteur pour 4 cm d'épaisseur

"Elle est magnifique, elle donnerait du plaisir à n'importe qui Yoshi-kun, je me demande si elle est aussi bonne que son odeur le prédit"

"Hideyoshi je n'en peux plus, sentir ton souffle contre, ça me rend dingue, ne me fait plus attendre"

Hideyoshi commença à lâcher de la salive sur le dessus, la rendant tout lubrifié, le prépuce de Yoshi laissa apparaître quelque gouttelette de pré sperme, il lécha la virilité de Yoshi surtout sa longueur, et alla près des testicules de Yoshi et les prit en bouche, les suçant aussi fort que possible, en quelques minutes il était devenu accro à la virilité de Yoshi, il continua de lécher sans la prendre en bouche, voulant garder le prépuce pour le meilleur moment, il voulait que le prépuce de Yoshi soit à jamais retiré en lui, seulement trois minutes plus tard, Yoshi lâcha de ce qu'il avait; recouvrant les cheveux et une partie du visage d'Hideyoshi

"C'était incroyable Hideyoshi"

"Yoshii-kun, ta bite est savoureuse, j'en suis accro, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, je veux continuer de le faire jour après jour avec toi"

"Hideyoshi, laisse-moi te prouver que ton désir est plus que qu'un désir, laisse-moi te montrer que ça sera notre vie future à nous deux"

Hideyoshi lâcha les mains de Yoshi, qui se releva et plaqua Hideyoshi contre le mur, l'embrassant avec un hardeur sans précédent, relevant une jambe d'Hideyoshi, avec son autre main il amena sa virilité contre l'anus d'Hideyoshi, tout humide du service d'Hideyoshi, il poussa d'un coup, Hideyoshi lâcha un gémissement de douleur, rapidement suivi par un gémissement de bien-être

"Yoshi-kun, défonce-moi, ne me fait jamais oublier, la sensation de ta bite en moi, je veux m'en rappeler pour toujours"

sans aucune autre parole, le salon se remplit de gémissement brutal, les positions changeaient rapidement, un moment contre le mur, un autre moment en missionnaire, enchaînant les positions, Hideyoshi était sur le point de tourner de l'oeil tellement le plaisir était intense, quant à Yoshi il pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment

"Hideyoshi je vais venir"

"Moi aussi, Yoshi-Kun, laisse ma bouche connaitre ton goût"

Yoshii et Hideyoshi qui était en levrette changèrent rapidement de position, Hideyoshi était sur le dos par terre et Yoshi à genoux a côté de sa tête mettant sa virilité dans la bouche d'Hideyoshi en lâchant un râle de plaisir laissant inonder son sperme dans la bouche d'Hideyoshi, une fois tout avalé Hideyoshi embrassa tendrement Yoshi

"À partir de maintenant, tu prends tes responsabilités, tu t'afficheras avec moi sans aucune honte, et surtout tu me prendras comme aujourd'hui chaque jour, tu m'as donné ta parole"

"Sans aucun souci, d'ailleurs j'ai encore envie de le faire"

"D'abord tes devoirs; ensuite du sexe dans la douche pour nous nettoyer"

"Bien ma tendre aimée" moins de deux minutes après Akira rentra et tomba sur le spectacle que donnaient Yoshi et Hideyoshi

"Défiance sexuelle avec un autre homme +5000 points, mais la prochaine fois, je participerais, sinon j'aurais à jamais le coeur brisé, Yoshi-kun"  
>Avant de pouvoir répondre Yoshi pris la parole<p>

"Avec plaisir One-chan, mais d'abord on voudrait le refaire dans la douche"

Hideyoshi prit la main de Yoshi et l'emmena dans la salle de bain

"Et les devoirs alors"

"Peux importer, je veux ta grosse bite en moi"

"Et si c'était à moi de te faire plaisir"

Quelques années plus tard Hideyoshi se réveilla, heureux de rêver de sa première fois avec Yoshi, tournant la tête pour voir la photo de son mariage avec Yoshi où il était en robe de mariée, depuis qu'ils étaient un couple, il s'habillait tous les jours en femme pour faire plaisir à Yoshi, puis il regarda Yoshi et Akira en train de dormir, rapidement Akira devenu la mère de leurs enfants, Hideyoshi était heureux qu'Akira fût la mère comme ça ils étaient resté en famille, même si Yoshi par moments se plaignait de sa soeur, mais bon c'était la vie, il embrassa Yoshi pour le réveiller et partie s'habiller, pensant au jour ou ils ont couché dans un parc a l'abri des regards, mais ça c'est une autre histoire

* * *

><p>Et voila un un yaoi terminé, il date un peu mais bon, vu que j'aime les les yaoi je le poste, j'envisage de faire une suite à cet OS, mais comme je l'ai dit ça sera une autre histoire, prochainement, je prévois de mettre en ligne une histoire only lemon avec dû futa du futa et encore du futa, mais je ne sais pas sur quelle manga je vais le faire 8D<p>

ps : l'orthographe n'est pas parfaite je sais j'ai écris ce OS, y a 3 ans '-'


End file.
